Vulnerable
by keotey1228
Summary: "Tell McFist to tell to find the most vulnerable student and crush him." What if in "Lucious O'Thunderpunch", Randy was the most vulnerable student and ended up getting stanked?


_"Tell McFist to tell to find the most vulnerable student and crush him." _

Randy walked away from the school where he had just threw out the Ninja mask. The rain poured down on his face. He vaguely noticed his tyrian hair fall in front of his eyes, but he didn't care.

He was unwanted and now out of a job. His life felt like nothing.

"Hello kid." Lucious O'Thunderpunch landed right in front of him.

Randy halted in his tracks and pointed at the metal man. "O'Thunderpunch!"

"I couldn't help notice your gloom..." He sounded a tiny bit sincere, but it could have been the robotic voice output making it seem that way. "Why the long face?"

"None of your business." Randy crossed his arms and walked forward. Pushing past Thunderpunch, Randy held his arms to his chest, trying to keep himself warm. "Just leave me alone."

He distantly heard him laugh, but he kept walking. Out of the corners of his eyes and through his dripping hair, he saw the air was tinged with green. He dropped his arms and lifted his head. Looking around, he noticed the green mist was actually stank.

"Whaaa..?" Realizing that he was about to be stanked, he tried to swat it away. Nothing helped. It thinned into a trail and cast itself into Randy's mouth. His arms spread out as he yelped. His eyes shut tight.

He would have never guessed that there was no pain in being stanked. It was actually quite restless. Feeling twice as mad as he was before, Randy fell to the floor in anger. He could see the green from under his eyelids, but when he opened them, it was gone.

He smiled, unable to control it. He had no idea what he was doing. Standing up, he walked towards all the people, and then everything went blank.

Randy opened his eyes. He was kneeling on the grass and with a quick glance to the right, he could tell he was at the school. He had no idea why he was here or what even happened. He breathed deeply for a good 30 seconds before even looking up.

Looking around, there was mass destruction done to the school. Looking to the parking lot, Slimovitz was kneeled down next to his destroyed car. All the kids had fled, as none of them were anywhere in sight.

"Randy..?" He turned his head and saw Howard standing a few feet behind him, looking very cautious. His face was terrified and he was holding some black and red fabric in his hands.

"Uhm..." turning back to his front, Randy saw O'Thunderpunch standing in front of him. His armor was beaten up and barely held together. He ignited one of his boot jets. "Whatever your problem is kid, get it solved. For all of us."

He flew off. Before he could even begin to work it out, he felt a pair of arms grab him around his middle. He didn't have to glance back to recognize the delicate hands that held him. He was pulled to his unsteady feet and wasn't let go until he stopped wobbling. He held his arms out as if it would help balance him. Howard let go of him and stepped back.

Randy turned around and looked at Howard, but he wouldn't meet his eyes. "Howard..?"

He didn't answer. "What happened..?"

"It's just the Stanknesia..." Howard kept his eyes on the grass.

"What?" Randy scrunched his eyebrows together, not understanding it.

"You were stanked, Cunningham! That's what happened." Howard looked at him and Randy's face fell. He saw that Howard look mortified, just by looking at him.

"I was..?"

Howard nodded and lowered his eyes. "What happened, Cunningham? Why did you get stanked? And why was your Ninja mask in a garbage can?"

"I-I'm not... Wait. My Ninja mask. Where is it?" Randy looked around. He saw the shed, mostly destroyed, but the garbage can was still there, albeit knocked over. He ran over to it and searched through the trash and other things.

Howard followed him and ripped him off the grass. He basically threw him against the shed. He fell on the floor. "That's not the issue right now!"

"Howard... what's wrong?" Randy looked at him, fully shocked.

"You were stanked. Why? What could possibly make you vulnerable?"

Randy slid his eyes to he ground. He felt ashamed. "It was... Thunderpunch. He took my job and... nobody needed me anymore..."

He heard Howard sigh and he looked up. Howard wasn't looking at him. He was glancing around the school, taking in all the damage. When he finally locked eyes with his friend, he pushed himself forward. He sat down next to Randy and leaned against what was left of the shed.

"It was McFist. He bought his way into the spot of the hero to try and get rid of you."

"It worked." Howard gave an airy laugh while Randy put his arms around his knees.

"The Ninja will always be needed. You just weren't wanted because of Thunderpunch."

Randy gave a small smile. Howard leaned forward to look at Randy through tyrian bangs. "You will always be needed, whether you're Randy Cunningham or the Ninja."

Randy looked up. Howard smiled and stood up, reaching a hand out for Randy to take. Randy smiled back and took it. At an attemppt to lighten the mood, Randy laughed. "I bet I was a honkin' bruce monster."

Howard frowned. "Well..."

Randy could tell that there was something had Howard had still yet to tell him. "What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Something was..." Howard searched for a word. "Different. Something was different because it was you that was stanked."

Randy frowned. "What do you mean?" Then he remembered when O'Thunderpunch, McFist in disguise, took off. 'Whatever your problem is kid, get it solved. For all of us.' Somthing had happened when he was stanked, and he figured it had to do with what he looked like as a monster.

"What happened while I was stanked?" Howard bit his tongue.

"You were, you. Not a monster. You looked just like you do now, but... your eyes were green. It was even more terrifying than if it was a monster."

Randy raised an eyebrow and Howard sighed. "If you were a monster, it wouldn't have been you. But that... it seemed like it was you..."

"And that's why you were looking at me like you were afraid of me?"

Howard nodded. "I wasn't sure that I destanked you. I've never done it before 'cause you're always there to do it. You were destroying everything... more than most monsters, and I was desperate."

Randy's eyes widened and he looked at Howard's hands and then the ground around them. "What DID you use to destank me?"

Howard gave an oh-crud smile and reached into his jacket pocket. "About that..."


End file.
